


I've eaten a lot of things (nothing tastes the same)

by Natty_Stark



Series: take a piece of my heart (you'll never be alone) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU probly, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Food is life, food fic, little surprise at the end, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: She's shown him variety of foods in the past decade. And he'll honor her by eating everything she's offered him each day. Or the most frequent offers she's made at least.Endgame AU (probably)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: take a piece of my heart (you'll never be alone) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I've eaten a lot of things (nothing tastes the same)

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop posting Romanogers stuff haha lel. 
> 
> Anyway this is after Endgame, where Steve chooses to have an apartment next to Bucky & Sam and not go to the past, after leaving the stones. Steve still got that dance though. And there's a little surprise in the end.

First thing he eats, is wasabi.

It was a running joke between them. When Clint tried to offer him a pizza flavor one night on Tony's birthday. He remembers being surprised when she right up showed up on his door at his apartment, holding a box of pizza.

"You never know when you try. Besides, you need a hell lot of catching up to do." She's said, pushing her way inside his apartment, as both of them ended up eating wasabi-flavored pizza on the couch.

The second food (or snack) he eats on a starry night under the Brooklyn stars, was popcorn.

It's not like popcorn in the 40s were a thing. But Natasha's 'home-made' popcorns were much better than the movie popcorns he used to taste back home. Though the seeds were very much bought, but the way she rolled in the butter into the whites of the popcorn. He was sold.

It started when Natasha suggested their movie nights, to catch him up with the 21st century, whenever they can. And on the 3rd night she started bringing in newly baked butter popcorns in those nights and since then she never stopped.

The third was a little bit unintentional. It wasn't his fault, the refrigerator left only cinnamon sugar croissants alone with nothing else but water that Friday morning at 4AM. He's going to have to do grocery again. He knew Sam and Bucky had been raiding his fridge again. Which was actually annoying.

So in the end, he ate the cinnamon, he had no choice. Eating those, reminded him of the day Natasha introduced him of the different flavours.

It was on their early mission as partners, that a bakery nearby their mission location had Natasha dragging him all the way there, nearly compromising the objective of their mission. He remembered how happy and youthful her face was when she ate the croissants as though it was her first time eating those.

It might be, but he never knew until a few days later she told him it was on of her favorite foods, out of the blue. Steve found himself nodding and appreciating one little facts about her.

The fourth food he eats is spaghetti. Well it was partly because it was his birthday. He had already gone to his own birthday party hosted by his friends behind Tony and Pepper's cabin.

He went home to his apartment hours after, realizing Natasha's missing presence, and decided to cook spaghetti for himself. Pouring himself a glass of vodka, he reflects on the day she brought Spaghetti at 2AM on his Birthday, months before the Civil War incident.

He was surprised, wondering how she knew he was up at a time like this. But she shrugged, and opened the container that held the tempting food.

"What's a birthday without Spaghetti?" She asked with a smirk on her face, as he smilesand shakes his head, heading to the kitchen to get utensils.

It's not like he's stopped eating but eating something relevant to her could hurt him more, and he knew it's not healthy. Oh the irony.

The last thing he eats is Peanut Butter Sandwich. Funnily enough, he's eating it with his and Natasha's son, who is 4. It was the summer of 2024, when James came up to him on the aisle he was in, as he checked his grocery list, only to look down meeting familiar blue eyes. His eyes, only with little flecks of green. Steve realized he was holding something, he couldn't make it out since he was clutching it so tight.

"What ya got there, bud?" He asked, and couldn't get help having his Brooklyn accent out whenever his son is around. It feels like he's inclined to do it, and is comfortable with it.

"Peanut Butter." James replies, almost wrenching Steve's heart out. He swallows a lump on his throat and smiles a little at his redhead son, whose hair is a perfect shade like Natasha's was.

"Well, why don't you just add that to the cart?"

**Author's Note:**

> yesh! James Rogers cuz why not? I hope you liked this :> and I'm sorry for the sadness. (I also apprently can't stop about that) my apologies.
> 
> ♡


End file.
